Seeing Crimson
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: Bella was kidnapped by the Volturi in Eclipse, and now she's a vampire with no memory of her human life and so powerful she can kill any. What happens when her new assignment is to recrute a certain mindreader and future seeing vampire?FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologue

**Summary**

Bella was kidnapped by the Volturi during Eclipse, and turned into a vampire. When she awakens, she has forgotten everything of her human life. She is a now leader of the Volturi guard, with a power so strong she can kill any with the flick of a finger. When her new assignment sends her to Forks to force a certain mind reader and future-seeing vampire into the Volturi, what will the Cullens find of what Bella has become? When they join the Volturi with hopes of saving her......can she really be saved from herself?

**Prologue**

"You have broken the law, threatening to expose us all with your careless feeding acts. By the power of the Volturi, your punishment is death." I spoke in a powerful manner. Aro had taught me that when I go on assignments, I must speak with the highest level of power, the power of a princess. Anything less would put the Volturi to shame. The two men laughed, and the girl spoke with a smirk.

"Is that so?" she said in a soprano, movie-star like voice. "And how do you plan on that?" she asked. I smiled wickedly as I felt my eyes burn, turning completely black, and with the flick of my finger, the girl was on the floor, screaming and writhing in pain. The two men stared at her in shock, and I raised my finger higher towards the sky, and her screaming grew louder, until it stopped completely, and her body was stilled. I grinned and raised the hood of my blood red cloak up, so it only showed my smile. The two men stared at me in horror, and Demetri attacked the larger one, while I turned to the smaller one. With the flick of my wrist, the smaller one fell to the floor, dead instantly. Demetri ripped apart the larger one and we threw all of the bodies together, and he lit them on fire. We walked away from the burning bodies laughing.

**A/N: okay so there is the prologue, just so you can see how Bella is…I'm still peicing together stuff, so tell me what you guys think….**


	2. Brought up to Kill

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 1: Brought up to Kill

I ran rapidly through the green forest at the speed of light. The damp soil felt like soft silk under my feet, and the smell of moss and wildlife filled the air. My enhanced eye sight allowed me to see miles ahead of where I was as I stalked my prey through the forest.

I caught site of my prey, and sped in the direction. I ran up to it, its back was to me, so I could catch it off guard. Perfect. I leaped, my arm outstretched....

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!!" I screamed at Demetri, and ran away.

I heard him groan. "NO FAIR, BELLA!" I giggled as I sped off towards the castle with him close behind. I knew if I didn't hurry up, he would catch me soon, since he was faster than me. Something in the back of my mind pricked, begging to come forward at the thought of "fast vampire", but I just couldn't remember.

I couldn't remember anything of my previous human life. For as long as I know, which is about 10 years, I have been Isabella Volturi, leader of the Volturi guard. Aro is my father, and master. The last thing I remember of my previous life was the pain of the transformation. After my transformation, all of my memories were forgotten, the bad, and the good.

-FLASHBACK-

The fire burned through my body, and I felt the need to scream, but no sound escaped my lips. I counted the tick of the clock, and finally the pain slowly faded from my fingertips and toes. _HALLELUJAH_! I wanted to scream, but then the fire increased in my heart, sending it pounding frantically. I could hear voices around me as the fire burned my heart.

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning. This is wonderful!" a man said, a bit too cheerfully.

My heart was at its last stretch, and it beat one last time before the pain stopped completely. I opened my eyes and stared at the 7 vampires in the room.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" the cheerful man said again, approaching me. I could hear movements happening all throughout the castle, people talking, fighting. I noticed a large mirror on the opposite of the bed I lay on. I looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful girl, with long brunette hair ending at the middle of her back. He eyes were a startling shade of crimson, her lips where full, and every line of her face was defined. This was me. "Do you remember anything of your past life?" the man asked me. I shook my head no, and his smile grew wider. "Excellent." He muttered under his breath. "Your name is Bella, and I am Aro, your new father." He greeted me. "Jane, dear one, come here." he said, and a small girl with blonde hair stepped forward from the group of vampires. "Try now." He said, and a grin stretched across her face. The grin turned to a concentrated look, and then faltered into a frown.

"Nothing, Master." She said in a silky sweet voice.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Jane." Aro said, and Jane stuck her arm out. I hesitantly took her hand, and a shock of pain crossed between our joined hands. I screamed out in pain, and my hand fell limp from hers. She stared at me in confusion. "I did not do that, Master." She mumbled. I gasped for air, although I did not need it. I raised my head to look at them, and they gasped. I looked back to the mirror, and saw that my eyes had gone completely black. There were no whites of my eyes, black covered them. I stared at my reflection, and then soon enough the black disappeared from my eyes completely.

"Freaky." A tall buff man said. Anger coursed through me and I felt the need to hurt him for saying that. All of a sudden, he fell to the ground, writhing in pain, yelling. I looked back in the mirror, and my eyes had gone back to the black color they had been. The man got off the ground as I stared at my reflection, and my eyes returned to the previous color of red.

"That was not me, Master." Jane murmured, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Excellent." Aro mumbled, staring at me with a grin.

-END FLASHBACK-

I was okay, I guess you could say. I was not sad, but I was not happy. I felt like part of me was missing, but I just couldn't identify that part. Whatever it was, I didn't feel like I was whole without it.

My gift was simple. My gift was that the first vampire I touched that had a gift, I inherited their gift, but altered. So I now had Jane's gift, just a lot more powerful. I could also withstand other mental attacks or intrusions into my mind. I didn't exactly consider this a gift, though, since they told me I had that in my previous human life. But the gift I adapted from Jane is also a bit different than what she originally has.

When I lose my temper, it happens on accident. I mean, I could do everything Jane does, but Jane controls herself. I guess you could say, since I'm still a newborn, that I'm still trying to gain control of my emotions and powers. The biggest difference, though, between Jane and I, is that whenever I use my power, it's stronger, and my eyes turn completely black. Once, there was a girl in the guard who had infuriated me, saying things about me, I became so infuriated my hair turned to a dark, blood red color. I ended up accidentally killing the girl. That is also the difference between Jane and I, is that Jane's power can't kill anyone. Mine can, and will, if I become angry enough. My power is still like hers, in the manner of the pain only in your mind, but you can only imagine just how much pain it is, that they die. That was the first time I used my power to kill.

I ran through the castle and into the throne room, where Aro, Marcus, and Cauis were sitting on large thrones. I stopped in front of them, standing up straight in my blood red cloak. Demetri ran in after me, and was running past me when I slyly stuck my foot out and tripped him. I smiled smugly as he face planted into the floor. He straightened up and stood next to me, flashing a glare my way before facing his masters, who were my father and uncles.

"I apologize for my.....klutziness, Master." He said, and I let out a small giggle and then quickly composed myself. "Hello, father, Uncles." I greeted them. I was Aro's only daughter, and to people that were not of the Volturi, I was considered a princess.

"Hello, my children. We have a new assignment for you two." Aro said cheerfully. I smiled; I always loved my assignments because I got to use my power, and I loved causing other people pain. Jane said it was because I was caused so much pain in my previous life. "There are three newborn vampires wreaking havoc in Australia, threatening to expose us all. Destroy them, unless you find any powers useful." He said, and Demetri and I nodded. "Yes father." I replied, "Yes Master." Demetri replied.

We turned around and exited the throne room, and I burst into giggles. "Come on, Ding-a-Ling, let's get going." He smirked at his nickname for me, as I instantly stopped giggling and frowned. He knew I hated it when he called me that.

"Do not call me that!" I yelled.

"But bells ding. And you are a ding-a-ling. Makes perfect sense." He said laughing. My anger was growing, but I was at least able to control it around these vampires. They were my family.

I growled as we picked up our tickets and went to the airport. The plane ride from Florence to Australia was long and extremely boring. Demetri and I played cards, and he got mad whenever I beat him. Occasionally we would play tricks on the flight attendants when they weren't looking. Finally, we arrived in Sydney, Australia.

"I can already smell them." Demetri said as we stepped out of the terminal. I smiled evilly as we walked through the airport, with people staring at us, beautiful and in a luggage-less state. We followed their scent through a quart yard, and down many streets. I thought luckily when their scent trailed into the forest. When we were completely hidden from human eyes, we broke into a run, flying through the dense, green forest. We stopped at a clearing, and three vampires jumped down from the trees. Two males and one female. One male was huge and buff, with spiked black hair. The other male was about my height, with long brown hair. The female was platinum blonde, and pretty. I smiled as they smiled, thinking that they had us beat. I could also fight without my powers. I'm being trained by the best, Alec. I was pretty well trained compared to other newborns. I wasn't the best, but I was getting there.

"You have broken the law, threatening to expose us all with your careless feeding acts. By the power of the Volturi, your punishment is death." I spoke in a powerful manner. Aro had taught me that when I go on assignments, I must speak with the highest level of power, the power of a princess. Anything less would put the Volturi to shame. The men laughed, and the girl spoke with a smirk.

"Is that so?" she said in a soprano, movie-star like voice. "And how do you plan on that?" she asked. I smiled wickedly as I felt my eyes burn and turning completely black, and with the flick of my finger, the girl was on the floor, screaming and writhing in pain. The two men stared at her in shock, and I raised my finger towards the sky, and her screaming grew louder, until it stopped completely, and her body was stilled. I grinned and raised the hood of my blood red cloak up, so it only showed my smile. The two men stared at me in horror, and Demetri attacked the larger one, while I turned to the smaller one. With the flick of my wrist, the smaller one fell to the floor, dead instantly. Demetri ripped apart the larger one and we threw all of the bodies together, and he lit them on fire. We walked away from the burning bodies laughing.

_I am Lost One_

_I am Confused Two_

_I am Brainwashed Three_

_I am Alone Four_

_I am Forgotten Five_

_What is missing?_

**So the words in italics are a poem I wrote. There will be new lines added at the end of each chapter. Yes, it is about this story.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Rewind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 3: Rewind

-REWIND, DAY SHE WAS TAKEN-

I drove my truck home, coming back from seeing Jacob. Edward was still out hunting, finally agreeing to me going to see Jacob. I smiled as I stepped out of the warm cab of my truck, and walked through the rain to the porch. I opened the front door with my key, and stepped into the dark house. I walked into the kitchen, reaching for the light switch, when a cold hand clasped over my mouth, muffling my scream. Another hand grabbed a hold of my stomach. The grip was firm, freezing, and so pale I could see in the dark.

It was a vampire.

There was laughing and whispering, and then a bang.

"OUCH!" a man yelled.

"Demetri, you idiot. We are supposed to leave this place clean of our presence, and that's a little hard if you put a freaking hole in the ground!" a woman hissed. I knew that voice. Jane.

"Oops." Demetri mumbled, and I felt a cloth being slipped around my eyes. My vision was now completely black.

"Hello, Bella." Jane mused in my ear. "Long time, no torture." Her shrilling chuckle echoed through the room, and a gust of cold wind blasted through the room as the front door opened and she led me out of the house. They shoved me into a car, still blindfolded and restraining my arms, and drove for about 15 minutes. Where were they taking me? Why are they here? Fear sliced through my freezing skin like a knife, threatening to send me into hysterics. They were human-napping me.

Alice would see this. They are probably on their way here, right now. Edward would save me.

Part of me hoped and prayed he would come, like always, but another part of me prayed that he didn't. If he came, it would surely mean a fight, and Edward and his family were subject to death. They would die.

The car came to a stop and I was ushered out and through a crowd. I could hear a speaker calling terminals, saying now boarding. We were at an airport. They led me through security, which they told people that they were taking me on a surprise vacation. That was the excuse for the blindfold. Once we entered the plane and were seated, Jane removed the blindfold and smirked. I looked around the plane, and fear shot through me once again when the screen at the front of the plane said, "Next destination: Florence, Italy".

Edward would save. I knew he would. He must have seen Alice's vision. He's probably on his way right now.

I shook in fear as the plane took off, and the plane ride was dreadful. The same thoughts filled my mind. He would save me. He just had to. Edward was like superman, always there at the right times.

When the plane landed, Demetri left us and came back with a bright red Ferrari. Jane threw me in the backseat of the car, and we sped off down the road. The huge hill came into sight, and the very sight of Volterra sent chills down my spine.

They dragged me from the car to the same alley way where Edward stood that once. We walked to the end, and Jane grabbed me by my hair and threw me down the hole in the ground. The adrenaline coursed through my veins as I fell, and I screamed out in pain as I hit the cold, stone ground, pain shooting up my legs. Demetri picked me up from the ground and threw me over his shoulder, and they ran down the tunnels. Warmth settled over my prickling skin as they entered the castle. They threw me in a room, and left, shutting and locking the door.

I looked around the room. It was a plain room, with a stone floor and walls. There was a small bed in the left hand corner, with a single blanket and pillow. That was all there was in the room. No clocks, no windows, nothing. Still freezing, I ran over to the bed and sat up, bringing my legs up to my chin, and wrapping my arms around them. I shook violently as sobs finally broke through, and I sat there, rocking back and forth.

Edward will save me. I know he will. He is probably on a plane right now.

I don't know how long I was in the room. It felt like weeks. I knew it was days. I sat in the same position, unmoving, except for the sobbing, and rocking back and forth. I didn't sleep. I hadn't eaten. Felix had brought a plate in that consisted of cheese and bread, but I didn't make a move to get it. The same thoughts ran through my head.

Edward will save me.

_One million, four thousand, three hundred, and sixty eight._

Edward will come.

_One million, four thousand, three hundred, and sixty nine._

Edward will be here.

_One million, four thousand, three hundred, and seventy._

Edward will save me.

The door to the room flew open, and in stalked Aro, followed by Marcus, Caius, and some girl that followed Aro closely, kind of like a body guard. I didn't pay any attention to them. I just continued to stare off into space.

Aro took a deep breath, before walking closer to me, and putting his arm behind my neck.

_Edward loves me._

I reminded myself as Aro tilted my neck up.

_Edward will come for me._

Aro brought his mouth closer to my neck, and opened his mouth, exposing his venom-coated teeth.

_Edward will save me._

Aro's teeth pierced my skin, and fire immediately spread through my body, and I screamed in pain. I could feel Aro shaking violently with the effort to control himself and not drink my blood. He pulled away, and fled the room, leaving me to burn.

_Edward will save me! He'll remove the venom like he did with James!_

I screamed in my mind, and that was my last thought as I faded into the fire.

_Edward will save me!_

**Okay, I hadn't planned on writing this until the end, but I thought about it, and it was essential to hear it now. This is the reason she can't remember. She kind of went crazy right before, and all she kept thinking over and over was "Edward will save me". And…he didn't.**

**This didn't have part of the poem, because, it's not part of the timeline…thingy….**


	4. TAG!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: the eyes are the windows to your soul.  
Twin: What if someone has no soul? Then what do you see?  
Me: then you see eyeballs.**

**Motto: my inspiration talks are the best, and I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 4: TAG!

BACK TO PRESENT TIME:

**Edward's POV:**

I walked back into the house with Alice. Everyone has been non-stop looking for Bella since the one day she disappeared. The one day I left her alone while I hunted. Alice could still see her in the future, so she was still alive. But the catch was, was that her future wasn't coming clearly. Every time she got her it was only for a millisecond, and she couldn't focus on any details. But we knew she was out there. And we weren't going to give up until I found her. I walked up to my room to grab a few things before heading off again. Suddenly, Alice's thoughts came in the form of a vision from downstairs.

_-Vision-_

_Blood red eyes, about 21 or so, fighting maliciously with each other, running through the forest._

_-End Vision-_

"Alice, what was that?!" I asked, running downstairs. Her face was masked in shock, and everyone stared at her worriedly. Then her face turned to pure horror. She revisited the vision, and this time it stayed.

"A newborn army coming for us." She said, and Jasper gasped. "When?" he asked. She refocused. "A week." She said, and Jasper returned to concentration.

"Why!?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, but do you remember when someone broke into—B-Bella's house? And took some of her stuff?......they were carrying her red blouse." Alice said, stuttering. We all tensed up at the mention of Bella's name, and a tremor of pain coursed through my body, like a flash of fire, burning me.

"We need help. We need the wolves." Alice said. "We can't go out looking for Bella again until after this. They have been in Seattle." I reluctantly agreed with everyone that we needed to prepare for the battle that we couldn't avoid.

**Bella's POV:**

"Hello, father!" I sang, skipping into the throne room, followed by Demetri.

"Hello! I take it everything went well, my daughter?" Aro said cheerfully. "Yes, father. They were no match." I said, smiling.

"Bella actually let me have one this time, Master." Demetri said, smirking. I jabbed him in the side with my elbow, but he had muscle, so I ended up just hurting myself instead. I moaned as I rubbed my elbow. He laughed and I flicked his ear. He stuck his pointer finger in his mouth, and then stuck it in my ear, giving me a noogie. "Ew!" I yelled as I slapped his face. He recovered very quickly and poked me in the stomach, and what was once kind antics, turned into a huge fight in the throne room.

"Ten bucks on Bella!" Marcus said. "You're on! Demetri's got this!" Caius said. Just then, Felix and Jane ran into the room, restraining us before we broke something. "Awwww." Caius whined. "Marvelous. Off, you two." Aro said and I smiled and turned to Jane. We strode out of the castle to go shopping.

When we got back to the castle, we walked in with our shopping bags.....and that was when we were pelted with water balloons. Jane and I shrieked as Felix, Demetri, and Alec ran away. "Oh....it's on." Jane said, beginning to plot our revenge. "Let's go get Heidi." I said to Jane, and we ran off to Heidi's room. When we walked in, soaking, she burst into laughter, and then quickly composed herself, "What's the plan?" she said, and we set to work.

-6 hours later-

I clung to the ceiling of the castle, while Heidi was situated at a corner, and Jane was behind a statue. The guys walked down the hallway, making bets against each other. They walked directly under me."NOW!" I yelled, and we fired.

Paintballs flew at them from all directions, and they cussed and yelled and ran as fast as they could away, but we followed them. They ran through a bunch of rooms, and then ran through giant doors while we followed, still shooting paintballs. They stopped, and we ran into them, and gulped. "Shit." I mumbled under my breath. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis sat in their now paint-balled thrones.

"Isabella Volturi." Aro said, turning to me. I gulped again as I braced myself for the wrath of the cheerful man. "This......looks amazing! Thanks, I've been meaning to re-decorate!" he said, looking around the now painted room. I stared in confusion, but shrugged it off and quickly left before he changed his mind. When we got out of the room, the girls erupted into laughter while the guys sulked.

**Edward's POV:**

"Jacob...." I started. We were in the middle of the forest at a meeting point. He was human while he was flanked by Quil and Embry in their wolf form. "We need the wolves help. There is a newborn army of vampires headed our way, and they need to be destroyed. They are powerful and great in numbers...." He cut me off with a snort.

"Please, we can take them. When?" he asked.

"Friday." I said, "Also, we are training in newborn elimination. You might want to come and watch." I said.

"Okay, where are you meeting, bloodsucker?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"The clearing east from here. Follow our scent in." he nodded again.

"Have you....found anything, yet?" he asked hesitantly. Sadness took over my expressions, and the familiar pain flashed through my body like fire. I shook my head no, not trusting my voice. I cleared my throat.

"We will. I'm not giving up if it takes all of eternity."

**Bella's POV:**

"I'm so BORED!" Felix whined from the sofa. He was sitting upside down on the sofa, with his head hanging over the edge. Demetri was sprawled out across the floor, and I was on my bed. "Let's play hide and go seek tag!" I said. They jumped up from their spots. "Yea!" they said, and we left my room and went to find Jane and Heidi, Chelsea, and Alec. They agreed to play so we now stood in the hallway outside our rooms.

"Okay, no using your power, no going outside the castle, and avoid Aro. At. All. Costs." I said in a menacing voice, but then smiled, "'KAY?" I said cheerfully.

"Woa, I think I got whiplash just then...." Felix murmured. I playfully slapped his arm before I yelled "1-2-3-NOT-IT!" Everyone yelled the same, leaving poor Demetri standing there, dumbstruck.

"Damn you." He muttered as he closed his eyes and began to count.

"NO USING YOUR POWER!" I reminded him, before running off into another direction of the castle. I smiled as I ran down the main hallway and to the giant staircase, and pulled on the candle hanging from the wall. I grinned as the stone door under the staircase slid open, and I squeezed my way threw. I shut it from the inside and sat down, making sure not to move. I listened through the castle, but I couldn't hear anything except for Aro in the throne room and Demetri's footsteps. My thoughts trailed off to what our next assignment would be. Would it be fun? Good? Any useful people gained?

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice the door under the staircase slide open.

"Tag. You're it." Demetri said, poking me. I jumped in surprise, and growled as he ran out of the room into a different direction, with me chasing after him. I heard a chuckle, and I stopped in my tracks. I grinned like a maniac as I pretended to go look behind a statue. Once I was out of view, I climbed up the side of the wall and snuck up behind Felix.

"TAG!!" I screamed as I grabbed a hold of his foot and pulled it down, sending him falling from the ceiling to the ground. I jumped from the ceiling and ran in another direction, turning a corner and slamming right into Chelsea.

"We got 2 people that are it!" she said, nodding towards Alec, who was running this way, and I looked back at where Felix was headed towards us. I grabbed her hand and we ran into a room and locked the huge door. I smiled as I knew exactly where we were. I ran through the humungous library and opened another door with Chelsea right behind me. We walked into another room, which was a room full of a bunch of instruments. There were 2 doors, and I ran over to where the piano was. I pried my fingers under a small panel of wood and opened the small door, and jumped down into the tunnel. I expected Chelsea to follow me, but she didn't. I ran down the tunnel and came to a dark fork in the road, and stood there listening to the sounds above.

"Tag. YOU'RE IT!" Chelsea screamed as she hit my head as she ran past me. I sighed and took off running to find someone else. I exited the tunnel back into the castle, and looked around. I smiled gleefully as I spotted Heidi standing behind a pole. Yes, a pole. I giggled as I walked up to her.

"Nice hiding spot." I said, chuckling.

"Thanks!" she said enthusiastically.

"You're it." I said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Damn." She muttered before I took off running. She followed closely behind, and I ran, giggling, looking back at her, when I slammed right into something hard. I stood smashed against the stone, until I fell to the ground.

I rubbed my head as I looked up at the wall I ran into.

Demetri fell from the ceiling onto the ground next to me, laughing hysterically, pointing at me. Yes, he was laughing so hard he lost his grip on the ceiling and fell to the ground like it was raining Demetri's.

"Shut up." I mumbled angrily.

_I've left One_

_I've Forgotten Two_

_I've been reclaimed Three_

_I've been re-built Four_

_I've been Commanded Five_

_Will you still love me?_

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**


	5. Welcome to the Volturi

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: GOT MY VANS ON BUT THEY LOOK LIKE SNEAKERS!! GOT MY VANS ON BUT THEY LOOK LIKE SNEAKERS! UH HUH!!  
Twin: ....should I be concerned that you are listening to rap?  
Me: NOOOO.....I wear checkered vans the same color as snow (hey) When Uno spit crack, the same color as coke (yes)  
Twin: ....umm....your Vans are...red.  
Me: Shit, man. Way to kill my groove.  
Twin: GOD! GO TO HELL!!  
Me: ......I didn't think that was possible....**

**Motto: I don't own Twilight.....and next time I rap bring ear plugs :) ....says Twin.**

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Volturi

**Jane's POV:**

I walked through the huge doors into Master's throne room with Bella, Demetri, Felix, and Alec. We stood in a line awaiting our new assignment.

"Hello, dear ones. You have a most important assignment. There was a newborn army created in Forks, Washington. The battle is coming, and I'm afraid to inform that the Cullens will be against this army." He said, and everyone was eyeing Bella for a response, but she didn't even bat an eyelash. "The battle should be over by the time you get there, and if any newborns are left, kill them. There are two members of the Cullen family, a future seeing vampire and a mind reader." He paused, eyeing Bella again. When she didn't react, he continued, "If those two are still there, bring them to me." Aro said, and we were departing to the door. "Jane, dear, please stay." Aro said, and I returned to my spot while everyone else walked out the doors. When they were far enough away not to hear, Aro spoke.

"Jane, watch Bella on this mission. I don't want her remembering the Cullens. But when she is there, don't hesitate to stop her from taking action." He said, smiling. "And, another thing...."

"Try to make her as angry as possible."

**Edward's POV:**

"Is that the last one?" I called to Alice, and she nodded. The wolves had left already, and Emmett was counting off the number of newborns he had killed. Jasper and Alice were standing with each other, and Jasper was rubbing his neck and arms from the sting of the venom.

That's when Alice gasped.

I saw the vision flowing through her mind. 5 vampires approaching. The Volturi.

"The Volturi." I mumbled, staring at the spot in the clearing they would approach through. Jasper stiffened, and everyone moved closer to where Alice and I stood in the middle of the field, by the newborn that was shaking on the ground. We stared intently at the spot, and then 5 vampires emerged from the forest in a V formation with their hoods up. In the front was a rather small vampire, almost as small as Jane. They wore a blood red cloak, while the others all wore varying shades from dark grey to black. They stopped about 20 feet away, and the one in the front lowered their hood. I sucked in a sharp breath.

Staring at me with crimson eyes was Bella.

**Bella's POV:**

Gianna gave us our plane tickets and we headed to the airport once again. We boarded the airplane with our cloaks in our hands, and sat in silence until Felix started whining about being bored, so we played poker.

The plane landed in Seattle, Washington, and we quickly exited the terminal and went outside. We walked to the edge of the forest, and we took our cloaks and slipped them on. We put the hoods up, and then we ran through the forest towards the battle.

It was fairly easy to locate. A huge billow of purple smoke polluted the air, and gave off the disgusting smell of burning flesh that I was so use to now. We were now near the edge of the clearing where the fight had been, and we moved into a V formation, with me at the front. I was in my crimson red cloak while everyone else's cloaks varied from black to grey. We broke through the edge of the clearing, and saw a family of 7 vampires, staring at us intently.

We strode closer, and I noticed a shaking newborn on the ground. We were about 20 feet away from the family when we stopped. I lowered my hood and I heard gasps.

I stared at the family that had amazingly strange golden eyes. There was an older blonde man next to an older women with caramel-colored hair. There was a younger blonde boy standing next to a short, pixie-like girl. A huge, buff boy stood next to a blonde girl, who was easily the most beautiful vampire girl I'd ever seen. And last was an amazingly beautiful boy with tousled bronze hair, shock, happiness, and a little sadness written across his face. When I saw him, happiness welled inside of me, and I felt that missing part of me like a flash of joy course through my body.

"OH MY GOD! BELLA! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!" the pixie like girl screamed, jumping up and down. How did she know my name?

"How dare you speak to me in that manner," I hissed, my eyes turning black, "Bow to me." I said, and with the flick of my wrist, she fell to her knees, and a scream emitted from her lips. I smiled grotesquely as the family stared in shock and pain, and the younger blonde male started yelling frantically and kneeling beside the girl. "ALICE! ALICE! Are you okay?" she only screamed once, but she remained kneeling.

"Now what do we have here...." I said, approaching the newborn on the ground. "What is your name?" I asked her. She shook her head but said nothing. "What is your name?" I repeated, and she screamed in pain. I stopped, and she was gasping for air.

"Bree." She said between breaths. I smiled. "Who created you, Bree?" I asked her.

"Riley." She said. I looked to the family. "You may rise." I said to the girl, and released her from her hold, and she stood up with extreme sadness in her eyes. "You destroyed the others, correct?" I asked, and they all nodded, too shocked to answer. "Why not this one?" I demanded.

"She surrendered." The older blonde said, his voice cracking.

"That is not for you to decide." I said, smiling sweetly at the family.

"It was not our place to destroy her if she surrendered, that is in your hands." He said, choking when he referred to me. I turned towards the girl. I stared at the girl, and she started screaming and writhing in pain. Her screaming continued, and I concentrated harder, and it got louder and louder, until is ceased, and her body was still. I took out a match, lit it, and threw it on her body. I turned towards the family who had shocked and pained faces. I walked around them, inspecting them. Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Alec watched with grins.

"You may speak." I said to the family.

"Don't you remember anything?" the pixie like one said, barely above a whisper. I frowned.

"I don't remember anything of my human life, if that's what you're asking." I said, and they all gasped. I walked around them in a circle. I stopped at the beautiful boy, and walked over to him. I took his chin in my hand, turning his face to look at me. His face held so much pain, you'd think I were using my power on him. I was strangely attracted to this boy, I felt as though my soul called to him, and I yearned to hold him and make the pain go away. He looked down at me, and if he could cry he'd be bawling.

"So much pain....so much sadness in this face." I mumbled, but knew everyone could hear it. "Your name?"

"Ed-Edward. Edward Cullen." He said in a broken whisper. "I like this one, Jane." I said, not taking my eyes off of him.

"That is the mind reader." She said with a smile.

"Excellent." I said, grinning. He stared at me with the pained expression still, his sad eyes boring into mine. "Who is the future seeing one?" I asked, still holding the boy's face.

"The short thing." Jane sneered, and the family erupted into hisses. "Now, now, Jane, play nice." I said, "Felix, grab her. I will take the boy." I said, grabbing him by the arm.

"Why so sad?" I asked him. He wasn't the one to answer me though. The beautiful blonde girl was.

"I will tell you why he is so sad. He lost a mate. Someone kidnapped her, and took her from her family. They turned her into a monster," her voice was rising and getting angrier, and then she pointed at me, "We have all been looking for you for a year. A whole year. Why? Because we love you! We cared about you! And you come here, and you act like a monster. And we all thought we were monsters. You kill and torture, and you don't even care. You come here and plan on ripping apart our family. You hurt my sister, YOUR sister!!—" she continued, on and on, still screaming. The fury was growing inside me, and soon I wouldn't be able to control it. "Shut up!!" I yelled at her, over and over. "SHUT UP!!" My eyes started growing black, and I could feel my hair turning crimson. "You, Isabella Swan, are a monster! AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE A FUCKING MONSTER!!" she screamed at me, and I blew. I raised my hand towards her.

"LIES!!" I screamed, seeing crimson, and she fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Everyone crowded around her except for Edward and the pixie like girl. She continued to scream, and my anger flowed through me. Anger for the pain that has been built up inside me, anger for not knowing my past. Anger for killing, and liking it.

"Bella, stop." Edward said in a choked voice. His voice cleared my head, and my hand dropped, and my eyes cleared. The girl was shaking and sobbing in the strong man's arms. I was left gasping for air, and I collapsed to the ground. Unusual pain coursed through my body, and my vision became blurred, and darkened. Edward ran over to me along with the Volturi.

"Help me." and that was when I blacked out in his arms.

-

-

When I woke up, I was on a plane. The events ran through my mind, and I had a killer headache. The whole thing was insane because vampires don't black out or fall asleep. I opened my eyes and saw the one named Edward sitting next to me. Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Alec were about 10 seats back.

He stared at me with curiosity. I looked around the plane and spotted his family a couple seat away, watching me with curiosity. I looked away and back towards the gorgeous man next to me. "You will like it in Volterra." I said, friendly. He turned his head out towards the window, and I could swear I heard him mumbled under his breath, "...I will like it anywhere you are...."

"Wh—who are you?" I asked, shakily. He turned back to face me with that sadness again. "We—" he started, but cut off as he let out a yell in agony. I could feel my eyes start to turn black anger course through me at seeing him in pain.

"JANE!" I hissed, and immediately the pain stopped. He looked back at me with pleading eyes. I decided to change the subject.

"You will be my new partner." I said, and heard Demetri cheer from the back. I chuckled. Edward took my face in his hands.

"Bella, I don't kill, and neither do you. Why are you doing this?"

"It is my job. It is all I know." I said, staring into his beautiful gold eyes. "It gets easier, though. A lot of the time I spare them the torture and immediately kill them." I said, and he frowned. I lowered my voice so only he could hear me. "I'm sorry about what happened back there, I am required to act in a powerful manner away from Volterra since I am considered princess, and how I act reflects the Volturi."

"Heaven forbid they send off a good vibe." He said and I chuckled.

"Don't worry, we will be goofing around in no time." I smiled and his face seemed to brighten a tad bit. There was silence between us, and I just stared at him as he stared out the window of the plane. "Why are your eyes that color?" I asked, breaking the silence. He turned to face me, with a pained look again.

"We don't feed off of humans. We feed from animals. Do you...?" he asked, hesitantly. I frowned at his confusing remark. I had never heard of such a thing before.

"I feed on humans. How do you not?" I said, and he turned away again. The plane landed and we exited the terminal and took a taxi to the castle. We walked through the castle and entered the throne room.

The room was still covered in paint, and I laughed at the sight of it. I don't think Aro really liked it, he just didn't want me to get in trouble.

"Ah! Excellent, excellent!" Aro said, getting up from his throne. "Well done, my daughter." He said to me. "And not even one was killed. You are improving in your self control." He said, ruffling my hair.

"Well, there almost was one…" I said, looking at the blonde out of the corner of my eye. She hissed and I chuckled. "I brought them like you said." I said, gesturing to Edward, and who I now knew was Alice. Aro grinned wickedly.

"Welcome to the Volturi."

_Help Me One_

_Save Me Two_

_Protect Me Three_

_Love Me Four_

_And never let me go Five_

_Are you here for me?_

**Um, yea, sorry Bella had to be, like, a total bitch. But it will make sense later on.**

**REVIEW, NUGGETS!!**


	6. Poke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I own the poem at the bottom though.**

Chapter 5: Poke.

"Edward, my dear boy, the last time I saw you here, you were having problems with...." he trailed off, and I was confused. Edward glared at Aro.

"Yes, well, it seems I'm here again for the exact same reason."

"Bella, why don't you go play with Demetri?" Aro said, looking at me. I smiled.

"'Kay!" I said, sweetly, "Come on, I'll beat you at another game of hide and go seek!" I said, skipping out of the throne room with Demetri following after me.

**Edward's POV:**

When I first saw Bella, my heart leapt. Relief and happiness filled me, but then that was when I saw it.

She was a vampire. And she was with the Volturi.

Then my heart stopped. As she spoke, hostility, power, and death emanated from her voice. Power radiated from her very presence, and her every movement was of pure grace, not known to even vampire. Grace which surely killed. The crimson coloring of her eyes stabbed a knife through my heart. When she hurt Alice, I was so hurt and confused. When she killed the newborn, I was pained. When she couldn't remember her human life, I was dead. I felt as though I were the one under her power, screaming and writhing on the floor in the pain of my lost one. When she tortured Rosalie, anger and confusion burned from her very core, and Jasper was breaking under the strength of it. He had actually fallen to the ground, yelling, because of the strength of it. Her hair turned crimson, her eyes clouded over to a black, and you could practically feel the frustration radiating from her. When she collapsed to the floor screaming, I couldn't help but run to her. Her last words before she blacked out confused me. She wanted me to help her. But how? How could I help the one I love to regain coherency? The only thing I could think of: Go back to Volterra with her.

Aro grinned as Bella left the room with Demetri, leaving Felix, Alec, and Jane in the room with my family. He turned to me.

"You will be Bella's partner. Don't worry, you won't be killing right away. She hardly ever lets anyone." He said with pride. Rosalie gagged and Emmett grinned. I scoffed.

"You took her!" I yelled, my anger exploding, "You took her from me!!" I hissed in a deadly voice. He laughed.

"I do believe I gave you a chance to change her. You did not, so I did."

"This isn't what was supposed to happen. She is delusional! You've brain washed her!" he laughed again.

"I've merely made her better." He said, smiling, "Would you like to hear her story?" no one said anything so he continued. "We kept Bella in a holding cell for 3 days, in which she did not eat, move, or even sleep. She went crazy, muttering 'Edward will save me'" I felt like a splintering ice cold knife was being stabbed through my heart. She had wanted me to save her. She had faith in me, and I let her down. She had gone crazy, all because I wasn't there for her. I don't blame her at all for how she is. It's entirely my fault.

"When Bella woke up, she had no memory at all of her life as a human. She is still immune to mind powers, but when she shook hands with Jane, she screamed out in agony. She had developed Jane's power, except for it is much stronger, as you can tell."

"It's our fault." Alice mumbled, staring into space with a pained expression.

"Anyways, Alice, you won't be out in the field. You'll remain here for our assistance." Aro said, "Jane, will you be a dear and show them to their rooms?"

"Yes, Master." Jane replied, and turned around and headed out of the large doors. We reluctantly followed after her.

**Bella's POV:**

I ran through the large corridor in the castle. The corridor was decorated with ancient architecture, with tons of sculptures from old Rome, Italy, and even France. I ran down the corridor as caught sight of him.

I sped up to him, and hit him in the back. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" I yelled in victory, standing with my hands on my hips. He spun around and charged at me, but I put my hands on his head, and jumped, leap-frogging over him, sending him sprawling to the ground. I heard quiet chuckling, and that was when I noticed the Cullens standing in the connecting hallway, staring. Emmett and Alice had a look of amusement, while others had shock. I faintly noticed Demetri get up from the ground, charging me again, as I turned to them.

"Oh, hi! Would you like to play tag with us?" I asked sweetly, raising my hand up in the air, and Demetri ran, face first into my hand, falling to the ground with a loud smack.

"Sure!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head. I chuckled.

"Actually, we need to have a family meeting." The one named Carlisle said.

"Okay." I said, and skipped off to find Demetri and poke him until he got really mad.

I ran down the hallway and into Demetri's room, where he was laying on his bed, reading a magazine. I ran up and sat beside him, cross-legged. He didn't even phase. I grinned evilly at what was coming next....

Poke.

Still no reaction.

Poke.

Nothing.

Poke.

He cringed that time.

Poke.

Poke poke poke.

"BELLA! STOP WITH THE POKING!" he yelled, and then returned back to his magazine. I sat in stillness for a minute, and then....

Poke.

"AGHH!" he groaned.

Poke, poke, poke, poke.

He returned to his magazine, ignoring me. Or, trying to.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

POKE, POKE, POKE!

He was clenching his teeth and practically shaking with anger....

.....

Poke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he roared at me. "BELLA! STOP WITH THE FREAKING POKING!!" yup, he was mad. I smiled as I leaned into him, and he cringed back. I reached my hand out....and.............POKE!

I jumped off the bed, grabbing his magazine as he yelled even louder. I ran out of the room and down the hallway as fast as I could, but he was gaining. I giggled as I ran around a corner, and there stood Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I stopped and Demetri ran into me.

"What happened now?" Aro asked, sighing

"BELLA KEEPS TOUCHING ME!!" Demetri yelled.

"WAS NOT!" I yelled back.

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!" I reached my hand out, as if I were going to poke him. I stopped about a millimeter away from his arm.

"AHH! ARO!! SHE'S TOUCHING ME!! SHE'S _TOUCHING_ ME!!!" Demetri whined like a baby.

"AM NOT!" I yelled.

"AM TOO!"

"AM NOT!" I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Edward, Alice, and Emmett standing off to the side, laughing.

"AM T—" he started, but I closed in the distance with my finger, and poked him.

"Poke." I said, and took off running again.

"DAMN YOU, BELLA!!" Demetri yelled after my retreated figure. "How come she never gets in trouble?!" he said, and I ran back over to them.

"Because." I said, as if it was a suitable answer.

-3 hours later-

I walked down the hallway headed towards my room, when I heard the whispering. I stopped walking, and turned to my right and headed silently down the hallway of the castle, coming to a stop outside the door to one of the Cullen's rooms.

"....to help her. She is still our family!" Alice said.

"Look at how she is! There is nothing that can fix that!" Rosalie said venom dripping in her voice.

"Rose….you missed her just as much as the rest of us. It was the second time we lost her." The one named Jasper whispered. Rosalie sighed.

"I know." She said, "I just hate what she has become."

"We all do, Rose. But we can't give up on her. But can you really blame her?! This is all my fault. I never came for her. I couldn't find her in time, and she went insane, because her knight in shining armor didn't save her. I intend to be there this time. She is still in there, and we have to save her." Edward said with determination in his voice.

I silently stepped away from the door and carefully walked down the hallway. What were they talking about? What were they planning on doing?

And, most of all.....who were they planning on saving?

_Am I willing? One_

_Am I listening? Two_

_Am I caring? Three_

_Am I appreciating? Four_

_Am I loving? Five_

_Will I learn to love?_

**AN: REVIEW OR A SERIAL KILLER JAMES-LOOKING CLOWN WILL COME INTO YOUR BEDROOM AT NIGHT AND KILL YOU! AND HE WILL ENJOY IT.**

**:)**


	7. Where art thou?

Disclaimer:

Narrator guy: WELCOOOME TO THE TWIN SHOW!! *applause*  
Twin: Welcome to my talk show. Today....we have a very special guest. She's a totally rebel!  
*I come out and sit on couch, picking up a pillow*  
Twin: So, Jen, what have you been up to?  
Me:*smelling pillow*......Stealing stuff.....Hey can I have this pillow?  
Twin: No  
Me: Okay, cool. *hugs pillow*

Motto: I don't own Twilight....or the pillows....

Chapter 7: Where art thou?

**PLEASE READ!!**

Someone asked me if Bella was bi-polar. The answer is yes, because of how she was before she was changed. When she is with Demetri, her personality ranges from being competitive to acting like a 6 years old. But that is just with Demetri.

Chapter 6: Where art thou?

Not everyone gets happy endings. I know this from all of the books I have read. I have no clue what my ending is. Was it happy, or despair? I wasn't even sure what my life exactly is, let alone whether the ending was happy or not. I wasn't sure if I was happy with how I lived. I didn't hate it, but I wasn't exactly skipping through fields of daisies.

So did it surprise me when I found myself sitting in a tree, contemplating the ending of Romeo & Juliet?

I had no answer to that, either. I looked at the ground below me, which was 50 feet down. I felt the branch beside me shake, and I looked to my side and saw a raven sitting next to me.

"Hi, pretty boy." I mumbled, putting my hand out in front of the raven, and he stepped onto my hand. I smiled as I brought my hand closer to me, and stared at the beautiful raven in front of me. I noticed how the light shone off of his midnight-black feathers, radiating a beautiful, blue-ish light. "Pretty boy, indeed." I mumbled to myself.

"You know, they say once you hold a raven it becomes attached to you." I heard a velvety voice speak softly. I looked to my left, and Edward was perched on the branch next to me.

"Yea?" I said, and he smiled a little. It made me happy to see him smile. "Maybe I should name him." I said.

"Like what?"

"Romeo." I said, smiling a little at the bird, who was now playing with my hair.

"Why that name?" he said in a small voice. I looked up at him, and his face was held with seriousness and hope. His gold eyes felt like they were piercing my very soul. I smiled.

"Because I don't have a Romeo." I said, and his face flashed with an unrecognizable emotion, but in the instant it came it was gone. Had I imagined it? His face was now set with a blank expression and the gold of his eyes were hard.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, looking up at me with those hard eyes.

"Because....I just don't."

"What about your human life? What if you had a love then?" he said, leaning over the branch and staring at the forest floor.

"Well....I don't remember who they are or how to find them. If I had one, that is. It would also be impossible to be with a human, now." I said, stroking Romeo.

"What if they weren't a human? What if they were a vampire?" he said, looking up to meet my eyes. His eyes shone with something, it was beautiful. I couldn't help but get lost in them every time he looked at me with that....that determination. What if I did have a love? Could that possibly be what I feel missing inside of me? Since returning from Forks, I haven't felt near as empty as I had before. I felt like something was itching in the back of my mind, but I couldn't understand. What if the love I could of possibly had was a vampire? Maybe I could still be with them….but where would they be? Would I still love them? What….is it?

"Love....I know not of it." I spoke my thoughts. He looked at me with sorrow expressed in his eyes, before he quickly hid it behind the hard pools of gold.

"You know, you simply have forgotten." Edward said sternly. He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than me.

"I feel....empty." I said, and he met my eyes again, "Like I'm missing something that I felt in my human life. I don't feel sad, or happy. Just....neutral. Whenever I try to think of my human life, try to remember stuff, I just....am filled with this....emotion. Like, abandonment. Or....being forgotten. I don't know what to make of it." I admitted. I plucked a berry off of the tree and held it to the raven, and he gladly ate it. Edward was still staring into my eyes.

"You won't ever be forgotten, or abandoned." He said, and I stared at him in confusion. I had no clue what he was talking about. Suddenly, another raven flew over to us. It was smaller than the one I was holding. A female. It sat on Edward's knee and he smiled slightly.

"Would you look at that...." He mused, "Another raven." He moved his hand under the raven's claws so he was holding it. "I think I'll name her Juliet." He grinned at me.

"And WHY would you name her that?" I asked, grinning at him. His face turned serious.

"Because when Juliet thought she had no Romeo, he was merely out of her line of vision." He said, and stood up on the branch. The bird flew away, and Edward stepped off the branch, falling towards the earth. I laughed as he landed perfectly on his feet, and gave me one last look before running back towards the castle. I stared at the land of Volterra in the distance.

"Where art thou, Romeo?" I whispered into the wind.

_If I saw you, would I know? One_

_If I found you, would I feel? Two_

_If I sense you, would I think? Three_

_If I understand you, would I realize? Four_

_If I think of you, would I remember? Five_

_Out of sight, out of mind._

**Yes WHERE ART THOU means where are you. WhereFO****RE art thou Romeo means "Why do you have to be Romeo?"**

**REVIEW**

**and the raven thing....I totally freakin made it up. LOLOL**


	8. REWIND EPOV

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Can I have that pop-tart?  
Emmett: Sure….  
Me: What did you do to it…?  
Emmett: I backwashed it…  
Me: You back washed a pop-tart?!**

.....

.....**.what a waste of a perfectly good pop-tart.**

**Motto: I don't own Twilight…and Emmett backwashed my damn pop-tart….fool...**

Chapter 8: REWIND EPOV

**-REWIND, WHEN BELLA WAS TAKEN-**

**Edward's POV:**

"EDDIE-BOYYYY!" Emmett yelled as I walked into the clearing where the river was, where Emmett was wrestling with a grizzly bear.

"Don't call me Eddie." I snapped at him for the hundredth time. I mean, really, how many times have I told him?!

I sat on the rock right at the edge of the waterfall, and stared down at where the white water collided with the rocks at the bottom. It was a pretty high waterfall.

"Yea fine whatever.....did you catch that kitten?" he asked, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, at least it was better than a bear." I said, scrunching up my nose in distaste. Bears had too much of a smoky taste to them. Emmett stopped playing with the bear, and turned to me.

"I resent that." He said, and the bear ran at him while he was distracted. The bear hit him square in the chest, sending him stumbling back a couple of feet. He turned back on the bear, and a vicious growl erupted from his chest. He pounced on the bear, and I waited while he finished it off. He walked over to where I was sitting at the top of the waterfall, and sat down next to me, on the side of the rock that was overlooking the waterfall.

"When are you going to get over your vendetta against bears?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When Bella takes your virtue." He said, laughing. I growled at him. I punched him hard in the shoulder, sending him flying off the rock and falling down the waterfall. I smirked.

"SON OF A BITCH!!" he yelled as he fell off the side of the cliff. I chuckled as he hit the rocks at the bottom and fell into the water. A minute later, he walked back over to me, soaking wet. I laughed harder. My laughter was interrupted as my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID before I slid it open.

"Yes Alice?" I asked, laughing.

"Edward!" Alice's terrified voice filled the air, and my laughter immediately stopped, "It's Bella—" before she could say anymore, I snapped the phone shut, and exchanged a look with Emmett. He had heard. We took off running as fast as we could, the green trees flying by us as we hurried out of the forest.

I needed to get there. I had to save Bella. Maybe I should have listened to what Alice had said...

I quickly shook that thought as Emmett and I broke through the trees of the forest and into Bella's front yard. I quickly listened to the thoughts of neighbors, but no one was home. I ran to the front door, and kicked it open, not bothering with grabbing the key. Emmett and I walked into the house, only to find it empty.

Bella's truck was out front. I heard footsteps rapidly closing in on our destination, and I turned towards the front door, just as Alice appeared.

"Where is she?!" I demanded, staring into Alice's frantic eyes.

"I'm so-sorry Edward.....I-I-I don't know how I missed this.....I didn't see it until it was too late, it had already—"

"Where....is....she!?!" I demanded in a menacing voice. Emmett put a hand on my shoulder, I wasn't sure if it was for comfort or restraint—I was too busy to listen to his thoughts.

"She's gone, Edward," Alice said in a dead voice, "They took her."

-

My heart was destroyed at Alice's words. How could she be taken?! She was protected by a whole coven of vampires, for heaven's sake! I collapsed to the floor, not making sense of the words she just spoke. Not making sense of the vision I was seeing run through her head.

_Bella walked into the house, all of the lights were off. She stared around in concentration, as though she could tell something was off. Her hand reached out for the light switch, when a cold, white hand covered her mouth and pulled her away. She screamed, but there was no one there to listen to her cries as they pulled her from her life._

"Alice....h-how? Why is that all you saw? Why can't you see anything else about them?" I stuttered, trying to keep my anger and sadness under control. I was visibly shaking under the effort.

"I don't know. I can't see who they are, and Bella's future is....extremely fuzzy. I can't make out anything, except for the fact that she is still....alive." Alice whispered the last part. I got off the ground and walked around the room. The scent...

"Vampire." I murmured. "I don't recognize it though...I can't exactly pinpoint the scent. Like—it's masked." I mumbled to myself.

"We're going to find her," I said, staring intently at Emmett and Alice's worried looks.

"She's counting on us."

**So there is what you guys have been waiting for. Basically, they masked there scent somehow…and they had a different form of a shield in the Volturi.**


	9. Playlist!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own the songs. THIS IS NOT A REAL SOUNDTRACK**

Seeing Crimson Playlist

-Leave Out All The Rest- Linkin Park  
-Whispers in the Dark- Skillet  
-Why 6 is Afraid of 7- Before Their Eyes  
-Heartless- Kanye West  
-Soulmate- Natasha Bedingfield  
-My Black Dahlia- Hollywood Undead  
-Break Me Down- Red  
-The Taste, The Touch- Asteria  
-Represent- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
-Already Over- Red  
-Rescue Me- Hawthorne Heights

**-Leave Out All The Rest:** this song is perfect for my story. Bella's POV. Bella disappears, Edward is completely torn…when Bella is a vampire, she wants to do something with her life. She wants to have something. She eventually wants to leave out all the rest(bad stuff).

**-Whispers in the Dark:** Edward's POV. Edward wants to help her, save her. "Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking…" refers to the lies of who she is after she is changed into a vampire. She doesn't know who she is anymore, and she's lying to herself when she thinks she likes her power. "My love is just waiting…to turn your tears to roses." Edward wants to save her. "I'll be your whispers in the dark." The light to guide her way out of the darkness.

**-Why 6 is Afraid of 7:** Edward's POV. "Where are you tonight, I couldn't say goodbye" Bella disappeared he couldn't say goodbye. "The stars fall down lighting up the sky, If I had one more chance I would have done it right." This line is important for 2 reasons. One, if Edward had another chance, he would have been there to protect Bella. Two, it could also mean that things he regretted he'd done in their relationship, he gets a new start with Bella…will he take it? Or try to get her to remember?

**-Heartless:** HAHA! So, I was reading this list on how to irritate the Volturi, and it said "Go around singing 'Heartless' to them." Or something like that, and I thought it was hilarious. So I had to add it to the story! IN the next chapter I post you will see where it comes in LOL

**-Soulmate:** Bella's POV as a vampire. Bella doesn't know anything about if she has a lover. "Is it possible, Mr. Loveable, Is already in my life? Right in front of me, Or maybe you're in disguise" I like this line because it is true, she doesn't know Edward is her mate.

**-My Black Dahlia:** Bella's POV. WHAT IF Bella remembers when Edward left in New Moon, how would she feel? "I loved you, you made me, hate me. You gave me, hate, see?" Bella learned hate. Edward told her he didn't want her. In the next couple of chapters you will understand more. "I rip back, every time you tried to steal that. You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry, hell no fuck that! It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife."

**-Break Me Down:** Bella's POV. "A long day alone, Emptiness is so real. Never having peace of mind" Bella's life in the Volturi. "Break me down replace this fear inside, Take this nothingness from me" how Bella feels, even if she doesn't realize it yet. "I try to find myself, I find the stranger trapped inside, And I'll take one more step away, From the face I used to recognize"

**-The Taste, The Touch:** Edward's POV. Cute song! I look at it as Edward trying to show Bella they love each other. "I wanna tell you a secret, And leave it on your lips" Edward is forbidden from talking to Bella about her past, thanks to the Volturi. "Wanna sing it through your body, Wanna tell it through this kiss, If I told you my secret, Would you swear to keep it? Would you swear to keep it?"

**-Represent:** I used this song on one of my other playlists, just because it is purely perfect. Bella's life came crashing down on her when she was taken. Now that she doesn't remember anything, she starts over. Your words and actions represent you, and the path in which you choose. Your words and actions make you who you are.

-Already Over: well, it's Bella's POV. This is a totally spoiler, but…oh well. So can Bella love Edward again? "Nothing left to lose, Loving you again" can't really explain other than that, just read the lyrics.

-Rescue Me: Bella's POV. Basically how she wanted Edward to save, but he didn't. "I miss your taste, I, miss your smell. The past mistakes that brought you here" pretty explanatory. "Every other day, I sit and wait for the same bad news. Can you hear me say, I've got nothing left to lose" refers to when she is waiting for Edward, but he never came. "I'll break the fall for you my dear, I'll ask the nurse for bandages, And send me on my way" she picked herself up.

**Hope you like it! Review?**


	10. Edward, Meet My Fangs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 9: Edward, Meet My Fangs

I picked up some of my CD's that were laying them around, placing them back on my shelf. Then there was a huge knock on the door—no, it would be more considered _banging._

I opened my door, and there stood Emmett, grinning at me mischievously. My eyes narrowed at him, and he raised his hands in front of him showing he was innocent. "Yes?" I asked when he said nothing.

"Hey, Bella, I want to see what your power feels like! Can you use it on me?" he asked, like a little kid asking for an extra cookie from the cookie jar. Suddenly, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper appeared behind him.

"Emmett, I don't think—" Jasper started.

"I don't care! I wanna try it!" he yelled cheerfully. I rolled my eyes, but decided to do it. I concentrated for a second, and he was on the ground, writhing and screaming in agony. I immediately stopped, but he kept screaming.

5 MINUTES LATER

He was still on the ground, screaming in agony, while everyone stared at him.

"Emmett, I stopped 5 minutes ago." I said, and he froze.

"Oh," he said, and jumped off the ground. I laughed as I shut the door to my room. I sighed as I laid across the bed. I picked up the remote by my head, and threw it in a random direction to get it out of the way. The controller flew and hit my stereo, and music blasted through the room, loud enough, that if we were human, if would have blasted their ear drums out. Literally. Kanye West's 'Heartless' filled the room, loud enough for the entire castle to hear perfectly.

"HE LOST HIS SOUL TO A WOMEN SO HEARTLESS…HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS! OH….HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS!!"

I shot up from my bed, running over to the stereo. I clicked the off button, but it was jammed and wasn't working. I tried to turn the volume down, but the knob did nothing. I growled as I reached for the electricity cord, and yanked it out from the outlet....but it did nothing. I pushed a couple more buttons, but nothing happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I yelled out in frustration, and my fist collided with the expensive stereo, ceasing the noise forever.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!" Aro yelled throughout the castle. I poked my head out the door, and saw every room down the corridor open, and all of their heads poked out of their rooms, staring at me. Including the Cullens, and Ariel, a girl who has been after me since I got here. Total bitch.

"Heh heh....my bad." I said, laughing nervously. Emmett erupted into loud guffaws, and Jane rolled her eyes. Ariel muttered "Idiot."

"Is this what you think of us....heartless?" Aro said in anger.

"If you're Ariel....then yes." I said seriously, and everyone chuckled. Ariel hissed at me and I hissed back. She hissed back at me again, and I was about to hiss back, when Felix appeared between us. "ENOUGH!" he yelled, and I crossed my arms, glaring at Ariel. Wow, I sound like a 12 year old.

"Bella, why don't you take Edward and go train?" Aro suggested, and I tore my gaze away from Ariel and Alec motioned for me to follow him. Edward and I walked down the corridor and opened a door, leading to a huge room, the size of a battlefield. It had actual grass and dirt, too. Although, we usually tear it up, during our training sessions....

"Okay, Edward, don't use your teeth." Alec said as he backed away, and I took my fighting stance. Edward looked uneasy as he stood across from me, as we prepared to battle.

"I would never." He said, "I can't do this."

I didn't hesitate....I lunged.

_I am delusional One_

_Don't blame me Two_

_I am incoherent Three_

_Don't wake me Four_

_Am I greatly mistaken?_

**I know, short chapter….but I have other stuff I need to write right now.**


	11. IMPORTANT author's note

Author's note….Le Gasp.

Hey guys….okay, I freaking hate posting these as much as you hate reading them. I mean, I'm a cool author, right? I barely ever really post Author's Notes, and when I do, they are interesting...

But I HAVE to do this.

It's just I have been so stressed this week with school starting. You might say "Hey, it JUST started, how bad can it really be?" well I have had a lot built up, and it's all about to blow. I am STILL WRITING! I'm not quitting, I'm not putting any stories on hold or adoption, I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be posting as much as I was. I was posting every day, but I can't do that now....maybe every 3 days or so. If I get lucky every 2.

Last year my grades suffered because I wrote SO much. This year I have to maintain a B average, and I have a lot of difficult classes, as this is my junior year of high school and I am preparing to graduate soon. Also, one of my teachers was arrested the other day for having sex with a student…it's really taking a toll on everybody at our school. My sister is also expecting a baby, so I have been busy with that. Also, only the people that know me personally know this, but I have a lot of animals—around 40 rabbits, 2 dogs, and 3 fish. It is difficult to take care of all of these animals, it takes so much of my time. I am always tired because I stay up to write…and I end up falling asleep in class. Okay, maybe I already fell asleep in Algebra 2....but the point is clear. Lawlz

And thank you so much to all of my readers, and especially my reviewers. I may not always reply to reviews, because I get so many, but you should see my face when I check my email every day, and I have near 200 messages from fanfiction. I was sitting on the computer the other day with a huge grin and I felt so touched, my friend's like "What are you smiling at?" and I choked out, "All of my reviewers! I feel LOVED!" haha. Let me just tell you, he was laughing at how emotional I was. So thank you guys so much! Also, if you ever have any questions, I DO always respond to questions in reviews.

ALSOOOO....my main focus right now is Feel Good Drag. I don't know how soon I will be getting to Seeing Crimson. When I started the story, it was just a side thing. I don't know where I am going with it, unlike my other stories. All of my other stories I have the entire thing planned out. Here is a list of what my main focus is:

-Feel Good Drag  
-My Black Dahlia  
-A Lesson in Charades  
-It All Started With a Comment

So, if you read through this entire AN, you are amazing, and I, JasperSAYSrelax128, dub you amazingly fantastalistically awesome.

Peace, Love, and JasperSAYSrelax.

P.S. MY CHEMISTRY TEACHER EXPLODED A GUMMY BEAR! IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!


	12. For Your Delight

For your Delight

Hey guys, I have decided to write my own "Book" to publish on HERE. This is the second book I'm writing, but I wanted to write this as a "thank you" to all of my readers. It's on my profile, it's called "Diaries of a Phoenix" and if you like Twilight you'll like this.

Happy New Year :]


	13. I'm back

Hey Fanfiction…..I'm back. I know it's been a year since I've written but you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm going to start writing everything again…but first, I owe it to myself, and you guys to write this one story and finish it before I continue any of my other stories. If you have ever liked any of my stories, please I beg you show me the respect to read this story. It's about me and what I've been through. It would mean the world to me.

Please Don't Hurt Me by: Jennifer Lynn Henderson. "Jen"

I was gonna start this off "I never meant to fall in love", but really, the truth is I meant to, but never thought I actually would.

And no, I don't mean the middle school teeny bopper "OHHH I LOOOVEE YOUUU" boyfriend girlfriend love, I mean the serious commitment, the bond of being in love. Something none of the books, none of the movies or plays or shows or stories have ever done justice.

Fuck I've doused myself up with drugs, hurt myself over and over, physically abused myself and other people… I've tried everything I can to forget this love. This love is so strong it shakes me, it tortures me, it won't ever let me forget, no matter how hard I try or what I do. This is a type of love you won't find everywhere, something that will never leave you. It was the best thing of my life to feel it. Now it's become the worst thing I'm trying to forget. It haunts me. Because of this I will never be the same, never walk through the world with the same head on my shoulders, I will never have hope of finding another.

This is my fucking story…what I've been through this past year, and what I'm trying to face to this day. It may not end well.


End file.
